goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Evans
Luke Evans is a Welsh actor. Biography Born in Pontypool, Wales, he began his career in the theatre in plays such as Small Change and a number of hit musicals before appearing in films including Tamara Drewe, Immortals and The Three Musketeers, in which he played Aramis. Evans soon went on to play major roles inblockbusters including Dracula Untold, The Raven and The Hobbit trilogy, where he played Bard the Bowman. He also appeared in smaller scale productions including Professor Marston and the Wonder Women and The Alienist. Singing Evans appeared in a number of stage musicals, originating the roles of Theo in La Cava and Billy James in Taboo and playing Chris Scott in a touring production of Miss Saigon. He also appeared in the ensemble of Avenue Q and understudied a number of roles including Brian, Trekkie Monster and Princeton. Onscreen, he sang a number of songs (most memorable his character's "image" song "Gaston" in the live action film Beauty and the Beast. Film Beauty and the Beast (2017) *Belle (contains solo lines) *Gaston (contains solo lines) *The Mob Song (contains solo lines) Stage La Cava (2000)(originated the role) *I Stayed Behind (solo) Taboo (2002)(originated the role) *Safe in the City (solo) *I'll Have You All (contains solo lines) *Love is a Question Mark (duet) *Touched By The Hand Of Cool (contains solo lines) *Stranger In This World (Reprise)(solo) *Everything Taboo *I See Through You (solo) *Bow Down Mister *Karma Chameleon Miss Saigon (2004) *The Heat is On in Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Transaction (contains solo lines) *The Dance (contains solo lines) *Why, God, Why? (solo) *This Money's Yours (duet) *Sun and Moon (duet) *The Telephone Song (duet) *The Deal (duet) *The Wedding Ceremony (contains solo lines) *Thuy's Arrival (contains solo lines) *Last Night of the World (duet) *The Revelation (duet) *Fall of Saigon (contains solo lines) *The Confrontation (contains solo lines) *Finale (duet) Avenue Q (2006) Brian (understudy) *It Sucks to Be Me (contains solo lines) *Everyone's a Little Bit Racist (contains solo lines) *The Internet Is for Porn (contains solo lines) *I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today (solo) *There Is Life Outside Your Apartment (contains solo lines) *The Money Song (contains solo lines) *The Money Song (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *For Now Trekkie Monster (understudy) *The Internet is for Porn (contains solo lines) *There Is Life Outside Your Apartment (contains solo lines) *School for Monsters (contains solo lines) Nicky (understudy) *It Sucks to Be Me (contains solo lines) *If You Were Gay (duet) *Fantasies Come True (contains solo lines) *Schadenfreude (duet) *I Wish I Could Go Back to College (contains solo lines) *The Money Song (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Bad Idea Bear (understudy) *You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love) Princeton (understudy) *What Do You Do with a B.A. in English? (solo) *It Sucks to Be Me (contains solo lines) *Purpose (contains solo lines) *Everyone's a Little Bit Racist (contains solo lines) *The Internet Is for Porn (contains solo lines) *Mix Tape (duet) *You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love)(contains solo lines) *Fantasies Come True (contains solo lines) *There's a Fine, Fine Line – Kate *It Sucks to Be Me (Reprise)(solo) *There Is Life Outside Your Apartment (contains solo lines) *I Wish I Could Go Back to College (contains solo lines) *The Money Song (contains solo lines) *The Money Song" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *There's a Fine, Fine Line (Reprise)(duet) *For Now (contains solo lines) Rod (understudy) *It Sucks to Be Me (contains solo lines) *If You Were Gay (duet) *The Internet Is for Porn (contains solo lines) *Fantasies Come True (contains solo lines) *My Girlfriend, Who Lives in Canada (solo) *For Now (contains solo lines) Rent (2007) *Tune Up #1 (duet) *Voice Mail # 1 (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 2 (contains solo lines) *Rent (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 3 (duet) *One Song Glory (solo) *Light My Candle (duet) *You'll See (contains solo lines) *Another Day (contains solo lines) *On the Street (contains solo lines) *Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *Christmas Bells *La Vie Boheme (contains solo lines) *I Should Tell You (duet) *La Vie Boheme B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love *Happy New Year *Happy New Year B *Seasons of Love B *Without You (duet) *Goodbye, Love (contains solo lines) *What You Own (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Your Eyes (solo) *Finale B (contains solo lines) Albums Got It Covered (2019) *Smile (solo) *It Must Be Love (contains solo lines) Gallery evansbilly.jpg|'Billy James' in Taboo. evansnicky.jpg|'Nicky' in Avenue Q. donaghyevans.jpg|'Mimi Marquez' and Roger Davis in Rent. evansgaston.jpg|'Gaston' in Beauty and the Beast. Evans, Luke